Family Crisis
by Nightshade252
Summary: The SVU team tries to help five private school children who have unusual scars all over their body. But when the kids deny having any scars and any abuse, they talk to the rest of the family and classmates about them, they soon find some horrifying secrets.
1. Chapter 1

"Now, I know I shouldn't have called you, but, this boy and his cousin's each have many scars." The principle said to Detective Elliot Stabler and Detective Olivia Benson, "Also I had a very close family friend of theirs inspected too."

"And?" Olivia asked.

"She also had scars on her as well." She said, "I also don't know their parents."

"Then how did they get into school here?" Elliot asked.

"Well, they had older cousins who helped them get in."

"What did you say their names are?" Olivia asked.

"Heath, Mordecai, Yu, Keaton Stevens, and Yasmin Tavana." She said.

"Liv, you get Mordecai, Lake will get Keaton, Munch will get Heath, Fin will get Yasmin, and I'll get Yu." Elliot said.

"Sounds like a plan." She said walking away.

XXXXXXX

"Heath Stevens." Detective John Munch said flashing his badge.

"Yes sir?" he asked, running a hand through his own white hair, while the olther fiddled with his necklaces.

"Call me Detective Munch. Where'd you get the shiner?" he asked.

"It's, uh, pretty stupid, I ran into a door, Detective." He said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, that is stupid." He said, "What really happened?"

"I just told you." He said walking away.

XXXXXXX

"Mordecai Stevens." Olivia said walking up to a group of boys.

After she said his name a boy with bouncy blonde curls and big brown eyes stepped out of the crowd. She raised an eyebrow because of his outfit. It was a private school and the boy wasn't wearing grey slacks, a blue blazer, a tie, and brown loafers like the other boys, he instead wore a blue sweater vest that other kid wore, a black scarf that the girls wore, knee high blue socks, black loafers and plaid shorts.

"That's me." He said giggling a little bit.

"How old are you?" she asked out of sheer curiosity.

"15. I'm the same age as my cousin Heath Stevens." He said, "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Olivia Benson, I'm a detective." She said.

"Really?" he said excitedly.

"Yes." She said, "Your principle—."

"Do you carry a gun? Do you have a partner? Where do you get your hair done? Are you the only girl detective? Are you married? Do you have a boyfriend? Does your boyfriend or husband work with you? Does—." He continued to ask questions before Olivia held up her hand.

"Yes, yes, Salon V, yes, no, no, and no." she said, "But that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?" he asked smiling.

"Your principle called me when you all had your health inspections." She said, "She said you and some of your cousins have some strange looking scars."

"I have to go now." He said running away.

Olivia sighed and walked away.

XXXXXXX

"Keaton Stevens." A teacher said as a red head stood up.

"Yeah?" he asked crossing his arms.

"A man outside wants to talk to you." The teacher said.

He got up and walked out the door, fiddling with his bracelet.

"You Keaton?" Detective Chester Lake asked.

"Who wants to know?" he said.

"I'm Detective Chester Lake." He said, Keaton tensed up.

"I don't know what you're blaming me for, but I didn't do anything, I've been studying lately and I went out of town last week." He said.

"Relax, you're not in trouble." He said.

"Then why the hell did you pull me out of class?" he asked narrowing his brown eyes.

"Your principle called us. She said you had some scars, more than most people should have." He said.

His eyes widened, "I have to get back to class." He said walking back in the classroom.

XXXXXXX

Elliot walked into the into the classroom that about 20 kid sat in with no teacher, "I'm looking for Yu Stevens." He said.

"One second." A boy with a very soft voice said. He was a very beautiful person, he had short silvery hair, sparkling blue eyes, and was very thin, "I'm Yu. What do you need sir?" he asked.

"Can we step outside for a minute?" he said.

"Of course." He said, "One second please?" he asked turning, "Excuse me for a moment." He said to the group of students.

They stepped outside of the classroom, "Can we make this very quick, I'm the student council president?" he asked.

"I'll make as quick as possible." He said.

"Who are you?" he asked. Elliot flashed his badge. Confusion washed over his face, "I'm sorry, am I in trouble?" he asked.

"No, my name is Elliot Stabler. Your principle called me and she wanted me to talk to you."

"Why? I have no interest in Law." He said.

"Not about that." He said, "She said you have some very interesting scars."

His eyes widened, "I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about, now if you're done, I have to get back to the meeting." He said walking back in.

XXXXXXXX

"Yasmin Tavana." Detective Fin Tutuola said approaching a girl with short blue hair, wearing a white button up shirt, blue tie, and grey slacks, surrounded by three girls.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'm Detective Fin Tutuola, I need to talk to you." He said.

"Uh, okay." She said walking away from the three girls.

"Your principle called me." He said, "She wanted me to ask you about some interesting scars you have."

She glared, "I have no idea what you're talking about." She said crossing her arms over her chest and walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mordecai ran before I could really ask him anything." Olivia said.

"So does Heath." Munch said, "Any luck with Yasmin." He turned to Fin

"She says she has no idea what I'm talking about." He said.

"Keaton looked a little shocked when I said something about it." Lake said.

"Then you should've seen Yu, he looked like a deer in headlights." Elliot said crossing his arms and leaning on his desk at the Precinct.

"Maybe we should call their parents?" Olivia said.

"It would be better to get some answers from them." Lake said.

"First I need to get Yu to talk to Haung." Elliot said.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I've never meet Yu's, Keaton's, Heath's, Mordecai's, and Yasmin's parents." Tara, one of their friend, said, "Yu and Keaton live with their cousin and Yasmin and I live with them."

Elliot gave her a confused look, "Wait. You live with Yu and Keaton?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm their housekeeper. I stared living with them a couple months after my mother died in a car crash." She said, "I cook, clean, stuff like that."

"Does anyone know about you're living there?" he asked.

"My grandfather on my father's side okayed it, so he knows, my dad's sister, niece, and brother in-law, and my two best friends, Hannah Smith and Amanda Dean." She said.

"Anyone in their families?" he asked.

"Um, everyone in their family. Except maybe Yasmin's parents. I've never heard anything about them." She said

XXXXXXXXX

"I'm not Heath's mother." Mrs. Adams, Heath's legal guardian, said to Detective Munch.

"Then why does he live with you?" he asked.

"He's my nephew." She said, "My brother and his wife neglected him. We debated about who he would live with, and he gets along with my daughter, Kyra, so well." She said.

"How old is Kyra?" he asked.

"12." She said, "He found her when she ran away, she was bullied about a month ago, Samuel's sweet little housekeeper helped her two. I owe that girl my life."

"We found scars on Heath." He said.

She paused, then sighed, "I know." She said turning to him.

"You knew about the abuse." He said.

"It wasn't me, or his parents, it was the head of our family, Abram." She said, "Now, I have to go, school is finished and I need to pick up Kyra."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Yeah, we know all about Tara living with the Stevens." Amanda said to Olivia.

"Yes, she told us last year, we also made sure that the environment was suitable of her." Hannah said with a deep monotone.

"I see. Do you know Yu's or Keaton's parents?" she said.

"No." Hannah said moving her long black braid.

Amanda ran her fingers through her long silky blonde hair, "But, and adult lives there, even though he is probably less mature than Yu, and even Orange Top." She said.

"Who's their legal guardian?" she asked.

"Samuel Stevens." Amanda said.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Hale Stevens." Det. Lake said walking to a man in a polished black suit, silky black hair that covered his right eye, and piercing green eyes.

"That's Dr. Hale Stevens." He said, eye to eye with Det. Lake.

"Are you Mordecai's father?" Det. Tutuola asked.

"No." he said, he had a deep monotone, "He's my nephew."

"Why doesn't he live with his parents?" Det. Lake asked.

"His mother tried to commit suicide when he was seven, his father had me talk to her. I may be a doctor, but I'm also a licensed therapist. I used hypnosis on her to make her forget having giving birth to Mordecai." He said, "Some people disagree with me about what I agreed to do for my brother. I'm also called heartless for some of the things I do for people. But they don't know what Marina was like."

Det. Lake raised his eyebrow, "What did she do?"

"She had gone insane. She would scream and hit Mordecai, once she tried to poison him with pills and throw a vase at him. She became anorexic, but she'd also make herself throw up, she'd get high when she was alone with Mordecai, she became an alcoholic, she was, as my brother put it, very sick. I scheduled an appointment with her. Before I did it, I asked her if she was sure about what I was about to do." He said, "She said that her greatest regret in life, was that Mordecai came out of her body." He took a cigarette out, "She slowly got better, she could look at Mordecai, but have no idea he was hers, she could smile again after two months. Then five years later, she wanted a baby. She was fine after she was born. Nothing is wrong with Marina, she's just a normal mother." He struck a lighter and held it to his cigarette, "Andrew still loves Mordecai, he loves him for Marina. But Molly, Marina's daughter, has no idea Mordecai is her brother." He took a long drag on his cigarette and blew, "That's why he lives with me. Also, the only two people who could possibly take care of him are idiots."

"Who were they?" Det. Lake said.

"Samuel Stevens and Ali Stevens." He said, "Considering you're asking about Mordecai, you probably know about Yu, his cousin, Ali is Yu's older brother." He said finished with his cigarette and stuck it in and ash tray.

XXXXXXXX

Det. Munch knocked on the door of Samuel Stevens. The door slide open.

"Hello." A man with a very singsong voice said, he was in a light brown robe and matching slippers, "Can I help you?"

"Yes." Munch said flashing his badge.

"Come in, won't you." He said, "Please, take off your shoes. I do the Japanese thing."

"You're the legal guardian of Yu and Keaton Stevens and Yasmin Tavana?" he asked.

"Yes." He said, leading him into the living room.

"How are you related to Keaton and Yu?" Munch asked sitting down on his knees in front of the small table.

"Yu and Keaton are my younger cousins." He said, "Yu is also one of my cousin's and best friend's little brother." He closed his light brown eyes, "And no one wants to put up with Keaton, because he bitches about everything."

"What about Yasmin?" he asked, "She's Persian. I doubt your related to her."

"Oh, she's a childhood friend of Yu's." he said

"How'd that happen?" he said.

"What?" he asked, looking up.

"How'd she start living with her?" he said, polishing his glasses.

"Well, she lived with us for a couple of months, when Yu, Keaton, and Yasmin went to a different school, in Maine." He said, grabbing a pair of small glasses, "Keaton and Yu got in a physical fist fight, like they always do at home, Yasmin tried to break it up, but they thought she was involved with the fight. She, Yu, and Keaton got expelled. We had to move. She and Yu got into more fights, then they started to get physical. She told him that he was a prick and left." He pushed the glasses up onto his nose, "Now that Tara is working for us, Abram had her come live with us."

"Why does she live with you in the first place?" Munch asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Well, one night, Yu, our cousin Hale, and I went to the hospital when our other cousin, Rae. Yu heard a classmate of his in another hospital room, and went to see it." Munch started to drum his fingers, "Her mother had a blood clotting issue, and her only brother had O- blood, like her. Yuki also has O- blood. He offered to help, and Hale decided to call Child Services, so long story short, he adopted her."

"I see." Munch said standing up, "Thank you for your time."

"Wait, what did you need?" Samuel stood.

"Special Victims Unit business." He said leaving in a rush.

Munch opened the door to find a girl standing on the step about to knock. Her big brown eyes looked up at him. Her hair was a dark chocolate brown, she look 14, maybe 15.

"Exuse me." He said passing her.

"Wait, who are you?" she said turning to him.

"I'm detective." He said trying to get away.

"Why are you here? Did Keaton do something wrong?" she asked, now running to catch up with him.

"I don't think it's any of your business." He said getting into his car.

"But it is." She said, "After all, Keaton and I are going to be married someday, I'd like to know if he was in trouble."

Munch paused and turned to her, "Say that again?"

"Me and Keaton are going to be married as soon as he gets out of highschool." She said, batting her big brown eyes.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Munch asked raising a confused eyebrow.

"No silly, I'm 18." She said giving him a big smile.

Munch thought a minute _There's no way this girl is 18, she asks to many questions. _He looked at her, _I better take her with me for questioning._

"Come with me, Miss—."

"Katie Stevens." She said smiling again.

***Hey, Nightshade252 here. Check out my deviantart page to see when I'll be posting new chapters and new stories. Still Nightshade252 at my page. Go and check it out.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Yu Stevens." Elliot yelled to the skinny boy.

"Detective, I see you're back." He said, not smiling, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I want you to come down to the Precinct." He said looking down on him. He was a good five inches taller than him.

"I'm sorry, I have school." He said walking away.

Elliot started to catch up with him, "It's fine, your principle wants you to come with me, okay."

He stopped and thought about it for a minute, "Well, okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yasmin Tarava." Fin yelled across the school yard.

"I told you, I don't know what you're talking about." She said walking away.

"I want you to come down to Precinct." He said, "It might help you."

"With what? You already bothered me at school and now everyone thinks I'm in trouble with the law." She kept walking.

"Your legal guardian told me to get you." He said walking after her.

"I don't give a shit what Sam says!" she started running.

XXXXXXXXX

"Keaton Stevens." Det. Lake said walking over to him.

"What?" he asked giving him an icy stare.

"Your cousin wanted me to get you." He said.

"I don't care what that damn Sam wants." He said turning, he looked over his shoulder and yelled, "And I know your already getting that damn Yu to go, and if he's going there's no way in hell I'm going."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mordecai Stevens." Olivia said walking over to Mordecai.

"Hi Olivia." He said jumping over to her, "How are you? Did you get a boyfriend?"

"I'm good, and I didn't." she said looking down on him, he was a good seven to eight inches shorter than her.

"Oh, good, cause I wanted you to meet my cousin, Hale." He said grabbing her arm and pulling her to the small area were the kids go to get picked up, "He's single, also he's a doctor, he's also a therapist. Plus he's really calm and really mellow, also he loves reading, and, and—."

"Mordecai." She said holding her hand up to stop him from talking, "Your cousin Hale wanted me to come get you."

"Why?" he said batting his long, fluttery eyelashes.

"He wants me to take you to the Precinct." She said.

"Um, what's a Precinct?" he continued to bat his eyes.

"It's where I work." She said taking him to her car.

"Really?" he said getting excited, "Do you want a lollipop?"

"No thank you, Mordecai." She said, as he unwrapped a red sucker.

"Okay." He said getting into the car with her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Fin stood looking at Yasmin as she ran away.

"Hey." A voice said behind him.

Fin turned to see a boy. He was tall and thin, but three, possibly four, inches shorter than him. He had scruffy black hair and small brown eyes.

"What do you want with Yasie?" he said.

Fin flashed his badge, "None of your business." He started to walk away.

"I think it should be." He said catching up to him.

"Really?" he said not stopping.

"Yeah, she is a close friend of mine." He said, "Also I think she's hot."

"I doubt you're the only one." He said now getting in his car.

"Come on, let me help, we're friends, honest, ask her." He said

"No." he said, he drove away so he could get away from the annoyance following him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Heath Stevens." Munch said, seeing the boy white haired boy with a small girl with caramel hair.

"Detective." He said looking over to the car pulling up to them, "What can I do for you?"

The girl hid behind him, only peeking out from behind him looking at Munch with her big amber brown eyes. She looked about 10 inches shorter than Heath.

"Your aunt wanted me to take you to the Precinct." He said, getting out of the car.

"But, I have to walk my cousin home." He said.

"This is Kyra, right." He said to him looking at her.

"Yeah." He said looking up.

"Her mother was looking for her too." Munch said.

"Okay," he said grabbing Kyra's hand, "Come on Kyra, the police man is going to take us to your mama."

She hesitated before getting in the car, and nodded, agreeing to get in.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Fin any luck with finding Yasmin?" Cragen asked, walking over to his desk, were Fin sat on the phone.

"Nothing." He said hanging up.

"Lake." He said turning to Det. Lake, "Any luck finding Keaton?"

"Same." He said now hanging up his phone.

"I think I may be of assistance." A voice said behind them. It was Dr. Hale Stevens, in his hands he held the collars of Keaton and Yasmin's shirts.

"Olivia! That's Hale! The cousin I was talking about!" Mordecai said running in with Olivia chasing after him, "Do you see him?!"

"Mordecai, you're starting to drive this young woman insane." Hale said turning to Mordecai, "Calm down, we're in a very crowded place."

"Okay." He said smiling giving a little giggle, "Hey, Olivia, you said Yu would be here, right? Where is he?"

Elliot came out of the shadows and saw Mordecai, "He's with our psychiatrist."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Who are you scared of?" Dr. George Huang asked Yu.

They sat in a colorful room filled with toys. They sat on chairs next to a small table.

He twiddled is thumbs and looked up at the young Asian man. He looked kind. Like he wouldn't hurt a fly, but could hurt a six foot three linebacker with his words and strike the man dumbfounded, "My cousin."

"From what I'm aware of, you have many cousins." Huang said looking at him, his face calm, cool, and collected, "Can you tell me their name?"

Yu tensed up, he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his skinny arms around his legs. His eyes look fragile. The look on his face wasn't sadness or fear. It was sheer terror, "He's the head of our family." He said, burying his face in his knees, "He would lock me in a small and dark room all day, then he would come in and his me with a whip. When we did bad, he would have us sit on our knees in rice with our hands behind our head, it didn't hurt for the first few minutes, then they start to cut into your skin and give you scars." He said lowering his legs, rolling up his pants leg and showing him his small scars, there were many, "He would get a bowl of water and grab the back of my head by my hair, then he would shove my face into the water." He started to get more terror in his eyes, "Can I go now? I really don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Just tell me his name." he said leaning forward.

"I can't. He'll kill me." He said, tears started to well up.

"He can't hurt you. We are going to get him." He said laying his hand on Yu's shoulder.

"His name is Abram." He said looking up at him. Tears spilled down his cheeks and covered his face with his hands.

"It's okay." He said, "He can't hurt you."

"Can I go now?" he asked looking up at him.

"We want a professional to look at your scars." He said.

"Okay." He said getting up and leaving.

XXXXXXXXXX

"He would lock me in one room he made room for just for me." Keaton told Huang.

"What would he do in the room?" he asked, the boy didn't look or act like Yu, his hair was red instead of silver, his eyes were light and bright instead of deep and dark, he didn't look scared or upset, he just looked angry.

"He would put soap in a sock, then he would hit me with it, over and over." He said getting up, "He'd laugh the whole time, he'd tell me I'm just a piece of shit. That I'm no good. No one would ever love me. And when he was done, and I would cry, then he'd whisper in my ear, you're my bitch now, then hit me with the sock one more time, then laugh and walk away."

"Keaton, I want our doctor to come look at you." Huang said, putting his hand on Keaton's shoulder.

"Hell with it." He said turning back to face Huang, he looked down on Huang, Keaton was five eight, Huang was about three inches shorter, "Fine." He shook Huang's hand off of his shoulder and walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hi, I'm Mordecai Stevens." Mordecai said to Huang, "What's your name?"

"George Huang." He said looking at him and giving him a slight smile.

"Are you a doctor? My uncle is a doctor." He said smiling at him, "I think he's outside, his name is Hale. He's kind of creepy. But I love him. Oh, and you know what else, he—."

"Mordecai." Huang said holding his hand up.

"What?" He said still giving him a big smile.

"Why don't you tell me about Hale." He said.

"Oh, well, I already told you how he's a doctor, um, he's also almost blind in one eye, his right one." He said not smiling any more, thinking harder.

"How did that happen?" he asked leaning forward.

"Well, he used to have a girlfriend, her name was Kaimi." He said still giving him his little serious face.

"Did Kaimi hurt him?" he asked.

"No, he and Kaimi were going to get married, but Abram, the head of our family, got really upset, he through a vase at Hale's face, glass hit his right eye. Kaimi tried to help him, but Abram kept yell, 'It's your fault' to her, she couldn't stop crying, then she started to beg Hale for forgiveness, Sammie ran in and helped Hale, but, he didn't manage to save him completely." He said, "Then Hale hypnotized her, just so she wouldn't keep having nervous break downs."

"Did Abram ever hurt you?" he asked, laying his hand on Mordecai's shoulder.

"He only slapped me a couple of times." He said, "But not very much." Mordecai closed his big brown eyes and slouched a little bit, seconds later he sat up with open eyes and a big smile, "Do you want some candy, Mr. Huang?" he asked.

"No thank you." He said, "Why don't you go talk to Olivia, she's outside." He gave him a small smile.

"Really? Okay." He said bouncing out the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Heath, when one of our Detectives met you, you had a black eye." Huang said looking into Heath's dark eyes, "How did that happen?"

"Abram punched me." He said, he gave it up so much faster than the rest of them, "I was going to go out with a girl, her name is Hannah, he wouldn't let me see her, but I did it anyway, then he hurt me. I told everyone I walked into a door."

"Thank you for telling me." He said getting up to open the door for him.

"I'm done?" he said to him.

"Yes." Huang said giving him a raised eyebrow, "Do you need to tell me something?"

"Yes, I—." he hesitated, "I had an girlfriend and he got really mad at me for seeing her. She, she got pushed out a window because she was seeing me." He said, "She's in the hospital now." He said to him then left.

"Heath." Huang called after him.

"Yes?" he said.

"Thank you." He said, smiling at him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kyra?" Huang asked the small girl, "Please, tell me what Abram did to you."

"I don't want to." She said running away from him, she sat in the corner, put her knees to her chest, and covered her head.

Huang walked over to her, she started to cry, "He won't be able to hurt you Kyra."

She looked up and took his hand, she put it next to her face, "He, h-he would get a bottle, or a broom, or something with a handle, then, t-then h-he'd put it in m-my—." She broke down, "I didn't want him to, I didn't want him to, it hurt!" she screamed.

"Kyra, you're done, okay, you can go now." Huang said looking at her.

She got up and ran out the door into her mother's arms, "Sweetie, I'm sorry, I didn't know, I didn't know he was doing that to you." She said stroking her caramel hair.

"I'm sorry mommy. I'm so sorry." She cried.

"Don't be, you didn't want him to." She said, "We have one more thing to do, and you don't have to talk about it anymore." She said.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Yasmin, I know this is hard for you." Huang said to Yasmin who looked out a window dazed.

"Hard doesn't begin to explain it." She said looking over at him. Her small dark brown eyes looked at him.

"Yasmin, what did Abram do to you?" he asked.

"He'd hold my head underwater and then pull me out after a couple of minutes," she turned away from him, "He would burn me, hit me, then he'd grab a stick, or handle of something, and then he'd hit me, down there with it." She said turning to him, "Can I go now?"

"Yes." He said, she left walking out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"What you think Huang?" Elliot said to him as they walked down the hospital hall.

"This man, Abram, clearly took a special interest in Yu," he said.

"How so?" he asked turning down the hall.

"He out of all of the boys, Yu was abused the most, Mordecai would just get slapped, Heath beaten, and Keaton almost the same of Yu, but it instead made Keaton stronger. Yu was absolutely terrified of just speaking about Abram. Keaton just didn't think he was worth his breath." He said turning into a doctor's office, "It was the girls he took a special interest in too. Heath said that he pushed his old girlfriend out of a window." He said, "I asked the others a little bit about it, but they said they had no idea what I was talking about."

"Excuse me, you can't come in here." A doctor said stopping them from going in.

"Oh, I think we can." He said to the doctor showing his badge.

She scowled at him then let them in, "Ramya, you have visitors." The doctor said to a girl buttoning up a shirt, "Ramya, I told you, you can't leave." She said walking toward her.

"Screw you." She said grabbing a pair of shoes, her hair was long and silky.

"Ramya, Ramya! Get back here." The doctor said.

Elliot laid a hand on Ramya's shoulder and turning her. She clearly had fear in her eyes, then she clocked him in the nose and started running.

She ran out the Mercy Hospital doors, Fin grabbed her arms.

"No, no, let go of me, please." She said falling down on the ground in tears.

"Ramya Rollends, you are under arrest for assaulting a police officer," he said handcuffing her hands behind her back.

"I didn't know he was a cop." She said to Fin, still trying to get lose.

"You have the right to remain silent, if you give up that right anything you say can and will be used against you, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you." He said, walking her to the car, "Do you understand your rights?"

"Yes." She said getting into the car.

XXXXXXXXX

"Hey mister?" a small boy said tapping on Elliot's shoulder, "Were did my sister go?" he asked.

"She's coming down to the station." He said looking down on him.

"You don't need to talk to me like I'm five, I'm 12." He said glaring at him with his big brown eyes, "Now what station are you talking about?"

"Police station." He answered kneeling down to him.

"Stand up when you're talking to me, like I said I'm 12 not five." He said, "Why is she going to the police station?" he asked.

"We need to ask her some questions." He said walking away.

"What kind of questions?" he said following him.

"That's the polices business." He said.

"She's not going to talk." He said continuing to walk alongside him.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"She doesn't trust cops." He said, "Plus she won't tell you who her parents are."

"We can ask the hospital." He said.

"We don't live with our parents." He said, "We live with our cousin, Ali." He said running to catch up, "And Ali's to big of an idiot to know what happened." He said, "But I know what happened."

"What happened?" he said.

"Not telling." He said glaring into Elliot's eyes, "You have to take me too."

"Alright, let's go." He said, "What was your name again?"

"Hayden." He said chasing after him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, the two girls were telling the truth." The doctor said, scribbling notes down on a notepad.

"What about the boys?" Olivia asked walking forward with the doctor.

"Well," she said hanging up pictures of their injuries, "Yu had obviously been abuses, he had several scars on his chest and legs, so this man, Abram new that he had to make sure he never wore shorts." She said, now pointing at Keaton's injuries, "This boy, was also hit, but not whipped with a belt or maybe even a real whip, this was a blunt force, but one he could obtain easily, maybe soap in a sock."

"That's what he said he was hit with." She said, as they continued walking.

"The little one was not as much physically abused, I'm guessing it was probably mental or emotional," she said hanging pictures, "The tall one had more bruising then scars, he made it look more like he got in a fight, which from what I can tell he got in often."

"What about the girls?" She said.

"They were sodomized, and beat up." She said, she handed Olivia a picture of Kyra, "The little one was wearing makeup." The picture showed Kyra's face, she had a big black bruise on her eye and part of her cheek, "She probably didn't want anyone to know, or he made her do it."

"What about the older one?" she asked.

"Well, she looks like she went through hell." She said giving her photos of Yasmin's injuries, it was true, she did, she was covered in scars that her clothes would cover, only if she was wearing long pants or long skirt, and a jacket or long sleeved shirt.

"Thank you for your help." She said stepping out of the room to get the kids home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ramya, why did you punch Stabler?" Fin asked her looking at her face. She turned her face so she couldn't look at him, she was scowling, "Ramya, we want to help you."

She didn't speak, she just looked like she was about to kill, "How about I cut you a deal." He said.

"What do you have in mind?" she said, avoiding eye contact.

"Stabler won't press charges, if you tell us who did this to you." He said.

"Then can I leave, and never come in contact to anyone in this awful place?" she said, looking at him, glaring.

"You'll have to testify." He said.

"Deal." She said, "It was my exboyfriend's cousin, he's the head of the family, his name is Abram, Abram Stevens." She said getting up, "Can I go now?" she asked.

"Yes." He said as Ramya stormed out.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys, I'm alive, sorry I dropped off the face of the earth for a while I just had school. Anyway the story must continue. Hope you like it. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Munch and Benson walked up to the large house. The doors were made of an glass. "Looks like he's a rich guy." Munch said knocking on the door.

"May I help you?" a woman in a maids uniform asked. She looked possibly Latino and very tired.

"Yes," Olivia said flashing her badge, "We are looking for Abram Stevens."

"Of course." She said leading them into a large room, "Abram, some people want to talk to you." She said knocking softly on the door.

"Send them in." his voice sounded cold and sharp. The man had long black hair, dark eyes that almost looked black, and pale skin that looked almost yellow, "Ah, welcome to my home." His clothes were loose robs that look much too big for him.

"I'm Det. Munch and this is Det. Benson." Munch said showing his badge.

"Ah, charmed." He said taking Olivia's hand and kissing it, "May I see your badge, Det. Munch was it."

He showed it to him, he studied the badge making sure it was real. "Abram, we want to ask you about your cousins, Heath, Yu, Keaton, Mordecai, and Kyra."

"I hope they aren't in any trouble." He said, "Teresa! Get me and my guests some tea!" he yelled, "Sit."

"Your cousins and one of their close friends say you've been beating them." Olivia said.

"Was it that Ramya girl? She was always trouble. Same with her stupid little brother." He said, "Or did Yu's maid tell you that? Such an ugly and stupid girl. That's why I let her stay with them in the first place. Because she seems so harmless." He gave them a wicked grin. "You know, girls always lie. It's their nature. That's why I wanted all of my cousins to go to school with their same gender."

"You wanted them to go to boy's and girl's schools?" Munch asked.

"But of course." He said, "I can't imagine how this woman became a part of your little police force." He gestured to Olivia.

"So, you didn't beat your cousins." Munch said.

"No, I never did." He said, "You know men are not without sin either. Men don't care about anyone else's feelings. That's why in my family, I am god to them. Because I like to think of myself as neither man or woman."

"That's all we needed to hear." Olivia said getting up.

"Good bye detectives. I hope that's the last I hear of all of this. Or I will have to punish my dear cousins for telling lies." He said.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Abram did it. I just know he did." Olivia said, back in the precinct.

"Could we do a line up?" Elliot asked.

"What? How could you even suggest that?" Olivia demanded.

"I don't think they even see their cousin very often. Plus I've never heard of cousins abusing each other." He said.

"I already got a warrant for this guy's arrest. Nail this guy's ass." Novak said.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Detectives, I see you are back." Teresa said opening the door, "Mr. Stevens is busy right now, can I help you?"

The heard a scream from the other room. Olivia pulled out a gun and ran, "Munch, this way." She said.

The kicked open a door and saw Abram on top of Ramya with a chunk of her silky black hair in his fist and scissors in the other. Ramya was howling and screaming with fear. Abram sliced the hair off making her hair go down to her ears. He threw the scissors forward with her hair. He began to slap Ramya's face over and over again. Olivia pulled Abram off of her. "Abram Stevens, you are under arrest for battery, assault, and sodomy. You have the right to remain silent, if you give up that right anything you say can and will be used against you, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you."

"Liv, look at this." Munch said kneeling down and picking up a bloody spoon.

Olivia look like she was going to be sick. "Call a bus."


End file.
